Tras bambalinas
by Axl-kun
Summary: Entrevistas con muy poca coherencia, hechas por mi y mi mejor amigo Miguel
1. Parte 1

Basado en otra cosa que vi por internet y por un concurso que ya pasó (esa inspectora) aquí les dejo esto. 

4:00 p.m.  
Base de los Maverick Hunters, Alia y Signas están tranquilamente haciendo informes, pero son interrumpidos por un gran movimiento que estremece el lugar

Alia: De la que me salvé XD  
Signas: No, ahora no, maldita sea (sale hacia afuera enfadado)  
Signas: (observa lo que ocurre) ¬¬ ¡Alto, deténganse! (con voz autoritaria)

una estampida de hunters corren desesperados hacia la sala de mando arrollando a Signas sin piedad

Signas: xX ¿Alguien anotó la placa de esa armadura? (se desmaya)

Axl y X son los últimos en entrar

Axl: Enciende la pantalla, ya es la hora.  
Alia: oO ok, pero no se desesperen todos o.o ¿Qué pasó con Signas?  
X: Está teniendo una linda siesta 

se enciende la pantalla

Ame: Hola a todos, bienvenidos el estreno del programa "Tras bambalinas" soy Ame y estoy en compañía de mi mejor amigo Miguel , en esta ocasión nos ha tocado hacerla de entrevistas, y ahora estamos para entrevistar a uno de los tres personajes principales de Megaman X, me refiero a Zero Bien, comenzaremos esta entrevista, dinos Zero ¿Como te consideras?   
Zero: Primero que nada quiero dejar algo en claro, estoy aquí porque no tengo nada que hacer.  
Ame: Si Zero, lo que tu digas - (que mi favorito sea Axl, no quiere decir que X y Zero no se me hagan guapos)  
Miguel: (le da un codazo a Ame) Meme ¬¬.  
Ame: ¿He? ¿Que? Así ¿Que?  
Miguel: La pregunta.  
Ame: Ah si la pregunta ¿Cual pregunta?  
Zero: ¬¬  
Miguel: Es una entrevista ¿Lo recuerdas?  
Ame: Ah si ya, bien Zero ¿Como te consideras?  
Zero: Como un Maverick Hunter que cumple con su trabajo.  
Miguel: (murmurando) Yo diría mas Maverick que Hunter.  
Zero: ¿Que dijiste?  
Miguel: ¿Yo? Nada .   
Zero: ¬¬  
Ame: (pensando) No había visto lo lindo que se ve su pelo -.   
Miguel: Meme, deja de echar baba y continúa ¬¬.  
Ame: (reaccionando) Ah si, bien Zero ¿Qué es lo que mas te desagrada de tu trabajo?  
Zero: Que siempre me tengo que morir por culpa de X ¿Que no puede cuidarse el solo? Ni que yo fuera su niñera y encima de eso siempre me reconstruyen para morirme otra vez.  
Ame: Si es triste que te mueras (murmurando) con lo bueno que estas.   
Zero: ¿Que dijiste? (bien que escucho)  
Ame: No, nada, dije que con lo bueno que eres, sigamos con la entrevista ¿Aun amas a Iris? (con cara de pocos amigos)  
Zero: La verdad no...ya me cansé de que siempre ande de intrigosa y luego se ofenda de repente nada mas porque se acuerda de que la maté, que delicada.  
Ame: Es que ella no te sabe apreciar, no sabe apreciar lo bueno que estas, digo, el buen reploid que eres, no te merece .

en alguna parte de la Reploid Force

Iris: Que poco delicado es Zero  
Coronel: Te lo advertí hermana que ese Maverick Hunter no era para ti, además pienso matarlo.  
Iris: Si hermano ¿Tú y cuántos mas? ¬¬   
Coronel: Iris respétame, soy tu hermano (se retira del lugar)  
Iris: Si se aburrió de mi perfecto ya no lo quiero (pensando) nn Zero no sabe que ya tengo novio.

de nuevo en el programa

Ame: Bueno, sigamos con las preguntas ¿Te cae bien X?  
Zero: ¿La verdad?  
Ame: La verdad.  
Zero: no.  
Ame y Miguel: ¿No? ¿Porque?   
Zero: ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué!...¡Les diré porque!...En primera, yo fui construido para matar ¿Qué es eso de que lo quiero como a un hermano menor? ¡En sueños! Después, siempre soy yo el que se tiene que morir "Por sacrificar mi vida por la de mi mejor amigo", luego ¿Por qué diantres el tiene como cincuenta armaduras y yo nada mas una, además ¡El muy gandalla se quedo con mi sable desde el final del X5!...además, yo tengo mas fuerza, mas velocidad, mas habilidades, mas inteligencia y soy mas guapo que él ¿Por qué tiene que ser la estrella, bueno, ciertamente tengo mi propio titulo de video juegos, pero la apariencia no me gusta, además el maldito castaño ya me tiene harto con sus aburridas platicas y "su" Elysium, si tanto quiere crear ese lugar pues que primero aprenda a valerse por si mismo...es un inútil, sin mi no es nada ... ¬¬

desde la Base Hunter todos observan a X, un poco afligido y luego observan la pantalla

X: u.ú creo que tiene razón (pensando) jamás le devolveré su espada . 

mientras en la entrevista

Miguel: ...bueno, si tú lo dices.  
Zero: ¿Me estás ignorando?  
Miguel: No, te estoy dando el avión.  
Zero: ¿Que?  
Miguel: No es nada, que tienes razón en todas las cosas que acabas de decir, tu eres el único que vale la pena en ese video juego.   
Zero: Vaya, hasta que alguien me comprende.  
Miguel: No es eso, es que me caen bien los tipos con espadas.  
Zero: ¿Es en serio?  
Ame: El lo dice en serio, le caen bien Link, y no se cuantos tipos mas.   
Miguel: Ajem, esta es una entrevista a Zero, las cosas que se revelen tienen que venir de el... ¡No de mi!   
Ame: Perdón --  
Ame: Bueno como decía, sigamos, dinos algo que nadie absolutamente nadie sepa.  
Zero: Fui construido por el Dr. Willy.  
Ame: Eso no, todo el mundo lo sabe.  
Zero: Que maté a Iris y al Coronel sin consideración alguna.   
Ame: Tampoco.  
Zero: Que soy una maquina construida para matar.  
Ame: Menos.  
Zero: Que mi cabello no se maltrata porque lo cuido mejor que las modelos que anuncian shampoo´s en la televisión.  
Ame: Interesante, pero no.  
Zero: Que Bass es mi hermano.  
Ame: Vaya, eso es bueno...pero tampoco.  
Zero: Que pienso matar a X.  
Ame: Prueba de nuevo.  
Zero: Que normalmente soy pésimo usando el Z-Búster porque siempre fallo.  
Ame: Ni al caso.  
Zero: Me rindo, no se.  
Miguel: Wow, eso si que es interesante, revelaste que no sabes algo, te aseguro que eso nadie lo sabia.  
Zero:   
Miguel: Dígame señor Zero ¿tiene usted hijos?.  
Zero: o.O ¿Como?   
Ame: Miguel ¿Por qué la pregunta? oO  
Miguel: ¿Qué respondes Zero?   
Zero: Bueno, no tengo ningún hijo que yo sepa.  
Miguel: Que pase el hijo de Zero   
Ame: oO ¿Qué? 

acercándose un reploid oscuro de gran tamaño

High Max: Paaadreee papaaa snif  
Ame: -- Que grande esta su hijo ¿Seguros que es su hijo?  
High Max: Al fin te encuentro (haciendo todo una escena dramática)   
Todo el publico: ¡Reconoce a tu hijo Zero! (se oyen abucheos)

en la Base Hunter y en Reploid Force

Todos: o

En el programa

Zero: Me niego a creer que High Max es mi hijo necesito pruebas oO  
Ame: bueno esto no estaba en la entrevista  
Miguel: nn ¿Quieres pruebas? Las tendrás, ¡que entre el médico!.

Entra Gate

Gate: ¬¬ High Max es su hijo, porque nació del ADN de Zero (enseña varios papeles de análisis) Y encima Isoc y yo tenemos que mantenerlo .   
Zero: Vine a una entrevista y ahora salgo con que tengo un hijo  
High Max: Paapá soy tu hijo reconóceme   
Público: Que lo reconozca.  
Ame y Miguel: Bien Zero que dices las pruebas lo demuestran .   
Zero: ¿Que me queda? Lo reconoceré (pensando) ¿Qué dirán en la base? ahora soy un papá soltero --  
Zero: Lo reconoceré, es mi deber de Maverick Hunter.  
High Max: 0 Papaá (se lanza encima de Zero)

Zero finge una sonrisa y abraza a High Max

el público aplaude

Ame: Creo que todo se aclaró (pensando) u.u creo que ese hijo suyo puede ser un problema.  
Miguel: Bien Zero, ahora para terminar ¿Dinos que piensas de Ciel?   
Zero: Que tengo razón en algo.  
Miguel: ¿En qué?  
Zero: En que todas las rubias son unas pervertidas y fáciles.  
Ame: ¿Ya notaste que soy castaña?  
Miguel: Ejem, Meme ¬¬.  
Ame: no dejas coquetear a gusto ¬¬, bien Zero, supongo que esta entrevista a llegado a su fin, fue un placer hablar contigo.  
Zero: Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti.  
Ame: ¿Que?  
Zero: Solo bromeo   
Ame: (pensando) Con esa sonrisa angelical es difícil creer que seas una maquina asesina, pero eso no te quita nada, de todos modos eres guapo.  
Miguel: Meme.  
Ame: ¡¿Y ahora que!   
Miguel: Lo que dijiste.  
Ame: ¿Pudiste escuchar lo que pienso?  
Miguel: Lo pensante en voz alta ¬¬.  
Ame: (nerviosa) Bueno Zero, nos veremos en otra ocasión.  
Black Zero: (entra de la nada) Hey ¿Y nosotros no contábamos en la entrevista? ¬¬  
Nightmare Zero: Si ¿Qué paso? Los dos también somos Zero.   
Zero: oO? Si (pensando) son mis dos lados oscuros  
Celen: Bueno, llegaron tarde y la entrevista se terminó.  
Nightmare Zero: ¬¬ Es tu culpa Black Zero, todo por teñirte el pelo .   
Black Zero: ¿Que? ¬¬ También es tu culpa, todavía hay tiempo.

Black Zero y Nightmare Zero se dan de golpes, mientras Zero, Ame y Miguel se retiran del lugar

High Max: Papaaá espérame 0  
Zero: --  
Ame y Miguel: 

Ahora quiero aclarar algo, esta obra participó en uno de los 1000 concursos que hace la inspectora, algunas de la reglas eran:

Debe tener mucho diálogo y poca narración  
Por lo menos la mayoría de los personajes deben ser de un libro, programa o juego

En una semana va la que sigue

Gracias por leer esta cochinada

Have a nice day!


	2. Parte 2

Como empezó a llover, y cancelaron natación, aproveché para poner hoy la parte 2 de "Tras bambalinas", es que ya está todo terminado, solo que da flojera escribirlo en la PC (lo tengo anotado en mi cuaderno), bueno, ENJOY IT! 

En la Base Hunter todos están viendo televisión, todos salvo uno

Axl: ¿No te quedas ver el programa? o.O  
Signas y Alia: Zero ¿En serio no lo verás?  
Zero: No puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer

Zero sale de la base y afuera lo espera High Max

High Max: ¿A donde me llevaras papá? 0  
Zero: Iremos al parque de diversiones --.  
High Max: 0 Yeeh, la vamos pasar bien papá.

Empieza el programa

Ame: Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos nuevamente a "Tras bambalinas", pues ya regresé (Miguel fue a un curso de verano) con mi segunda entrevista, en esta ocasión el elegido es nada mas y nada menos que… ¡El popular Megaman X, así es el mas popular reploid de la historia, de hecho el primer reploid de la historia. Bueno, comencemos con esta entrevista, déjeme decirle señor X que soy gran admiradora suya, lo admiro mucho por que es el que origino toda esta bella y larga saga de video juegos, así que déjeme expresarle mi agrado por usted - Es lo máximo  
X: Herr, gracias.  
Ame: Bueno, y digamos señor X ¿Cómo se siente por este gran logro que es todas sus sagas de video juegos?  
X: Bueno, creo que se siente bien.  
Ame: Bueno ¿Y que se siente ser la estrella principal de todo esto?   
X: Creo que me gusta.  
Ame: ¬¬ Se ve que es un gran conversador.  
X: Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.  
Ame: Entiendo, buscaré una forma de hacer las cosas mas fáciles, preguntaré algo simple… ¿Es cierto que Iris engaña a Zero contigo?

todos en la base

Alia: 0 (pensando) Con razón no me hace caso.  
Signas: No lo creo ¿X con Iris, con razón tantas salidas de la base.  
Axl: XD ¿Me pregunto que va pensar Zero sobre esto oO?  
Signas: Lo bajaré de rango y tendrá tantas misiones que no tendrá tiempo de verse con Iris (ríe maliciosamente).   
Alia: Signas tranquilízate solo fue un comentario nñ, veamos lo que dice X

En el programa

X: OO ¿¡Quién te dijo eso, eso es rotundamente falso 0   
Ame: Humm…Con que si era cierto, quien lo diría del buen capitán X, uhhh, (sonrisa malvada) cuando Zero se entere, vaya, no quiero ni ver como se lo va a tomar.  
X: Yo no ando con Iris, lo juro, es mentira ¿Quién fue el que dijo esa gran mentira?  
Ame: ¿Es mentira?  
X: ¡Claro que lo es!  
Ame: ¿Y porque se pone tan nervioso capitán X? Si es mentira debería estar sereno.  
X: Bueno, bueno, es que, bueno….  
Ame: Ah, ya entiendo, teme que Zero realmente se lo crea y se lo tome a mal, no se preocupe, yo misma acepto que es una mentira (pensando) Si no fuera porque el es lo máximo, le diría a Zero la verdad.  
X: Menos mal…digo, ¡si, todo es mentira (pensando) De la que me salvé.  
Ame: Pasemos a otra pregunta un poco mas calmada…. ¿Es cierto que eres amante de Alia?  
X: ¿Qué? Oo  
Ame: No mientas, la hemos visto muy cerca de ti últimamente.  
X: Claro que no, yo estoy de acuerdo con Gate, Alia es una rubia pretenciosa y no me gusta, además está loca, se le ha dado por acosarme.

en la base Hunter

Signas: ¿Es cierto eso Alia?  
Alia: (coqueteando a Axl y luego responde) oo No es cierto Signas, es mentira.  
Axl: (pensando) X tiene toda la razón ¬¬  
Signas: ¬¬ (sin comentarios) ¬¬ ¿Por qué no hace eso conmigo?

de vuelta a la entrevista

Ame: ¿Y quien le gusta?  
X: Iri…digo, a mi no me gusta nadie.  
Ame: ¬¬  
X- (nervioso) ¿Ya viste que bonito está el día?   
Ame: (se acerca a X y coloca una mano en su hombro) No te preocupes, yo se tu secreto.  
X: ¿Cuál secreto?  
Ame: Tú sabes de que secreto hablo.  
X: ¿Hablas de…?  
Ame: Si, de ese mismo, yo lo se.  
X: ¡¿Tú lo sabes!  
Ame: Así es.  
X: No puedo creer que lo sepas, lo había guardado muy bien.  
Ame: Pero yo lo se.  
X: Me costo mucho trabajo que nadie supiera que le tengo fobia a las ratas y que cuando veo una me pongo a gritar como una niña asustada y a correr de un lado para otro.  
Ame: ¿De que demonios estas hablando? oO  
X: Dijiste que sabias mi secreto, ese es mi secreto.  
Ame: (furiosa) Yo no hablaba de eso oo  
X: ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces de que hablabas?  
Ame: Yo hablaba de que Iris y tú son amantes.  
X:….oo   
Ame: ….Oops…lo siento ... (nerviosa) Digo, quise decir que Iris y tu son amantes de la naturaleza, si de eso, ya ves que son miembros de la sociedad protectora de animales y esas cosas, si eso quise decir, jajajaja   
X: ¬¬  
Ame: Bueno retomando la entrevista señor X, coméntenos de Elysium, de ese maravilloso lugar que quiere crear.  
X: Bueno, te diré que...

dos horas después

X: ...y la paz será para siempre.  
Ame: zzz…zz...Zzz… (está dormida)  
X: hey, hola, tierra llamando a Ame òó  
Ame: zzz...zz...(sigue dormida)  
X: ...¡Oye tu! òó  
Ame: (despertando) ¿Eh? ¿Que?...(mas despierta) ¡¡¡Pepe el Toro es inocente!...(reaccionando) Hmm...¿En donde estoy? ¿Que paso?  
X: Creo que estabas haciéndome una entrevista VV  
Ame: Hemm lo siento señor X, es que su voz era tan melodiosa que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para escucharla mejor, jejeje, pero estoy de acuerdo con su paraíso utó que es Elysium.  
X: ...  
Ame: Bueno, para concluir con esta entrevista, respóndame una pregunta señor X.  
X: Adelante.  
Ame: ¿Que piensa realmente de Zero, dígalo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.  
X: Creo que es un buen Maverick Hunter, aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias. Se que a veces tiene sus ligeros desvaríos que aunque pongan en peligro mi vida y la de los demas es aceptable, ademas no por eso voy a odiarlo, el no tiene la culpa de nada.  
Ame: ¿Eso es todo lo que piensa?  
X: Bueno, también pienso que es un gran amigo.  
Ame: ¿Nada mas? ¿No piensa algo malo de el?  
X: Bueno, si, pienso que tiene bastantes problemas y que de un momento a otro el puede intentar matarme y esas cosas, pero el es mi amigo y a pesar de los problemas que vengan después estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlos.  
Ame: ¿Eso es todo?  
X: Si, creo que si.  
Ame: Que ridículo ¿Viste la entrevista que le hice a Zero?   
X: Si ¿Porque?  
Ame: ¿Viste todo lo que dijo de ti?  
X: Si, si lo vi.  
Ame: ¿Y? ¿No piensas vengarte o algo así?  
X: No, esa es su forma de pensar y la respeto, además yo soy un pacifista y me niego a recurrir a la violencia con Zero o a la agresión.  
(pensando) 0 Me desquitaré algún día nñ pero sera después de construir Elysium.  
Ame: o.o ...XD jajaja ¿Pacifista tu? jajajajajaja  
X: Si, ¿Que tiene de gracioso eso?  
Ame: Que no quieres recurrir a la violencia o a la agresión, jajajaja, que chiste tan bueno jajajajaja  
X-No fue un chiste VV  
Ame: Perdona, es que después de verte matar un montón de Mavericks desde el X1 hasta el X6 ya no te veo tan pacifista, y todavía faltan los demás juegos de la Play Station 2.   
X: Ejem, bueno, ese es otro tema muy apartado de esto.  
Ame: Si como no ¬¬, supongo que con esto termina nuestra entrevista, fue un placer conocerle señor X, creo que es un reploid bastante brillante e increíble - (pensando) Siempre y cuando le quitemos y le agreguemos una que otra cosa.  
X: Supongo que gracias (suena su celular)  
Ame: oO?  
X: Disculpa un momentito Ame nñ ( hablar por el celular) Hola, habla X.  
Iris: nn Hola X, saldremos a cenar hoy, lo prometiste.  
X: Si claro (responde nervioso y sonrojado)  
Ame: ¿Le sucede algo señor X?  
X: ¿A mi? (nevioso) No es nada (termina de hablar por el celular) Nos vemos luego Iris (habla en voz baja y corta la comunicación).   
Ame: ¿Quien era señor X? (pensando) De seguro era Iris con quien hablaba...jejeje y yo descubrire el secreto de este par.   
X: (nervioso) Este nñ me llamaban para una misión, debo darme prisa, si eso una misión, nos vemos Ame nñ  
Ame: Suerte con la misión XD señor X (pensando) ¿Mision? ¬¬ esa ni el se la creyó.

X se retira todo apurado saliendo del programa

Blaze Heatnix: Con que pacifista ¿No? X ¬¬.  
Storm Eagle: ¡¡¡Muchachos! ¡¡¡contra él!.  
Dark Dizzy-A darle una lección!.

Todos los Mavericks se van contra X

X- xX De esta no salgo vivo.

Se que este no es tan bueno como el primero pero créanme, esta parte tiene MUCHO que ver con la que sigue (y la que sigue es mas graciosa)

Como dije antes,

Gracias por leer esta cochinada, mañana trataré de poner la parte 3.

Have a nice day!


	3. Parte 3

Por fin les traigo la parte 3 de "Tras bambalinas" así que ENJOY IT!

Ame: Hola de nuevo a "Tras bambalinas", pues aquí estoy dispuesta a llevarles una entrevista más, hasta ahora he salido viva de las demás (murmurando) Y no fue fácil (con voz normal) Esta vez para entrevistar a una de las reploids mas populares de la saga de X (murmurando otra vez) sin mencionar que salen muy pocas (otra vez con voz normal), pues hablo de la linda Iris, quien ha regresado a la vida aunque ya no la vayan a poner en ningún otro video juego, bien empecemos la entrevista Iris, dinos ¿Qué te parece esto de que te hayan sacado de la saga?  
Iris: Pues la verdad no me importa mucho.  
Ame: ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?  
Iris: Bueno, tengo varios motivos.  
Ame: Bien, dilos.  
Iris: En primera después de que regresé me propusieron volver, pero yo me negué.  
Ame: ¿Por qué?  
Iris: Querían que estuviera con Zero, y yo ya no lo quiero.  
Ame: (se le ilumina el rostro) ¿Ya no lo quieres?  
Iris: No.  
Ame: (da un salto) ¡Yuju! (reaccionando) Digo, que mal... ¿Y por qué ya no lo quieres?  
Iris: Es que me di cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que terminaron por abrirme los ojos.  
Ame: (suena música sentimental al fondo) Anda amiga, dime, cuéntame tus penas.  
Iris: Está bien, es que...  
Ame: Si.  
Iris: Lo que pasa es que...  
Ame: Dilo.  
Iris: El…  
Ame: ¿El?  
Iris: El me…  
Ame: ¿El te?...momento, ¿No te habrá hecho algo malo?   
Iris: Si, el me hizo algo.  
Ame: Oh por Dios, (molesta) ¿Que te hizo el muy maldito?  
Iris: No quiero ni recordarlo, fue horrible.  
Ame: No puedo creerlo de Zero, ese maldito mal nacido, ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte algo así?  
Iris: No lo se.  
Ame: Uy, y yo que ya había quedado con él para salir un día de estos, juro que ese maldito no te volverá a tocar.  
Iris: Es que él no mide las consecuencias de sus actos cuando sabe que tiene que tiene una misión.

Ante todas las palabras de Iris, en la base quienes están viendo la entrevista miran a Zero de forma seria

Zero: oO? ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa.  
Todos: Si claro ¬¬ (responden al unísono).  
Zero: . 

Continuando con el programa

Ame: Ah, y hasta te hizo eso estando de misión, ese maldito, es un, un...no encuentro las palabras para insultarlo.  
Iris: Además, recuerda que eso de la Reploid Force ocupaba demasiado su mente y es por eso que no le importo nada, ni siquiera yo.  
Ame: ¿Estabas hablando de lo que paso en la Reploid Force?  
Iris: Si, ¿De que pensabas que estaba hablando?  
Ame: No, de nada, bueno, jeje, ¿Por qué no sigues contando el por qué ya no quieres a Zero? (pensando) Ella tiene la culpa por no especificar lo que le hizo.  
Iris: Bueno como te decía, Zero...el... ¡El me mató! Ese estúpido ¿Que se piensa que es, y todavía se da cuenta de que me quiere cuando me estoy muriendo, es un desconsiderado, es por eso que ya no lo quiero, hay mejores cosas que él, podrá estar muy guapo y todo lo que tu quieras, pero ya me di cuenta de que no es mi tipo.  
Ame: ¿Y cual es tu tipo?  
Iris: Aún no lo tengo bien definido.  
Ame: ¿Que tal como el capitán X?  
Iris: Bueno, me agrada pero no es mi tipo.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, X y sus rivales juegan poker y a la vez observan la entrevista

X: (pensando) No lo digas Iris  
Dynamo: X ¿Te sucede algo? nñ  
Gate: X dime ¿Es verdad que tu e Iris son mas que amigos? Cuéntanos amigo.  
X: Solo somos amigos  
Dynamo: X ¿Por qué tiemblas?  
X: Juega y no preguntes  
Dynamo: Ok nñ

En la Base Hunter se daba lo mismo

Zero: ¿Iris y X juntos? No lo creo.  
Signas: (sonríe tímidamente y habla en voz baja) Por favor, que ella no lo diga o no sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer Zero al enterarse 0   
Alia: 0 (pensando) Que no se vuelva Maverick.

Todos los hunters que están ahí se retiran, porque medio mundo ya lo sabía menos Zero

Axl: Vámonos de aquí, esto se pondrá feo o   
Douglas: Huya todo el mundo 0 

Mientras Zero sigue observando la entrevista tranquilamente

Ame: ¿Segura?  
Iris: Así es, es un buen amigo.  
Ame: (pensando) Ella es mucho más discreta, tengo que probar con algo mas (en voz alta) Menos mal que no te gusta, eso me quita un gran peso de encima.  
Iris: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Ame: Porque a mi me gusta X.  
Iris: ¿¡Que? oo  
Ame: Si, se me hace divino y encantador.  
Iris: Pero yo pensé que lo admirabas.  
Ame: Si y también me gusta y como a ti no te gusta, pues voy a intentar conquistarlo.  
Iris: No puedes.  
Ame: ¿Por qué?  
Iris: Porque no puedes, ni siquiera te acerques a él.  
Ame: ¿Y eso por qué?  
Iris: Porque yo lo digo, así que déjalo en paz.  
Ame: Si no me das un motivo no te haré caso.  
Iris: Pues porque, porque, pues porque si.  
Ame: No, creo que mejor dejo esta entrevista para irme con el.  
Iris: ¡No!  
Ame: ¿Por qué?  
Iris: Pues porque no quiero.  
Ame: Ya, dame una razón válida o me voy  
Iris: Pues porque no, y ya.  
Ame: Ya me voy.  
Iris-Está bien, está bien lo diré.  
Ame: ¿Que dirás?  
Iris: Lo que pasa es que...¡Me gusta, es mi novio, lo amo!  
Ame: Wow, tres directas.

en el juego de poker donde se encuentra X

Dynamo: nn Vaya X, eres un afortunado en amar a Iris.  
Gate: ¿Cómo reaccionara oO Zero al enterarse?  
Gate y Dynamo: (voltean a mirar a X) ¿X? o.O ¿A donde se fue?

y solamente se ve una cortina de humo que se desvanece donde estuvo sentado X

X: o.o Ahora se armó la grande, debo ir a donde está Iris. 

mientras, en la Base Hunter una explosión se produce saliendo Zero enfadado

Alia: (mientras saca a Signas de los escombros) xX Se le salió lo Maverick de nuevo --  
Zero: No es posible, ¿Cómo me hicieron esto mi mejor amigo e Iris, X, tendrás varias explicaciones que darme, antes de que te corte en trocitos con mi sable.

de regreso en la entrevista

Iris: Así que te prohíbo que te acerques a el, tu maldita /&$!  
Ame: Ya, ya entendí, no son necesario los insultos, yo solo lo dije para ver como reaccionabas, pero nunca pensé que lo dirías.   
Iris: Pues lo dije y estoy muy orgullosa de eso.  
Ame: Pero...¿Que dirá a decir Zero de esto?  
Iris: ¡Zero! Es cierto me olvidé de él OO  
Ame: Eso quiere decir que conociendo a Zero...  
Iris/Ame: Me/Te va a matar   
Iris: Y para colmo sería la segunda vez que lo hace o  
Ame: Lástima, aunque no creo que el Coronel lo deje, a menos de que también lo mate a el.  
Iris: ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi?  
Ame: Ay vamos, ya saldrás de esta...Momento, me olvide de X.  
Iris: ¿Aun sigues detrás de él, tu pequeña &$ ?  
Ame: No es eso Eres una novia muy celosa, yo me refiero a ¿Qué pasará con él cuando se encuentre con Zero?  
Iris: No había pensado en eso...es cierto que Zero tampoco me quiere ya, pero no va a soportar que lo deje por su mejor amigo.   
Ame: Eso solo significa una cosa...  
Iris y Ame: ¡Lo va a matar!   
Ame: Bien, doy por terminado el programa de hoy, fue un placer hablar contigo Iris.  
Iris: Lo mismo digo Ame, y ahora si nos disculpan...  
(Iris y Ame se dan media vuelta)  
Iris y Ame: ¡Tenemos que impedir una pelea!  
(ambas salen corriendo a todo lo que dan)

Bien, ojalá hayan disfrutado la parte 3, todas sus respuestas son muy importantes

Gracias por leer esta cochinada

Have a nice day!


	4. Parte 4

Hoy les traigo la parte 4 (de las 7 que hay) de "Tras bambalinas", ENJOY IT!

Ame: Bueno, bienvenidos nuevamente a "Tras bambalinas", pues he regresado a traerles una nueva entrevista, tal vez ya no debería hacerlas, X y Zero terminaron con Life Saver Sin mencionar que ese Doctor antipático me echó la culpa a mi , Iris casi termina lastimada por Zero, ¿Por qué tiene que desvariar tanto ese demonio rojo? ...sin mencionar que yo terminé con tres fracturas y todo por culpa de andar de entrometida pacifista, pero bueno...

En la enfermería del H.Q. la mitad de hunters de la base estaban completamente heridos

Signas: ¿Y yo no cuento? (estando vendado como momia) Todo esto es tu culpa X.  
X: Si claro échenme la culpa , ¿Y qué hay de Zero, el se llevó la peor parte, auch! (con un brazo y una pierna enyesadas).

En otra camilla se encuentra Zero completamente anestesiado y dormido, con algunas vendas y pequeñas fracturas.

Life Saver: 0 Cállense los dos y observen la entrevista (con el brazo vendado y un ojo morado).

En el programa

Ame: Y para esta entrevista cuento de nuevo con la compañía de mi mejor amigo Miguel, bien, en esta ocasión me ha tocado entrevistar a Alia, empecemos de una vez, Alia ¿Es cierto que los de la base te dedicaron la canción de "La Planta"?   
Alia: ¿De qué estas hablando?  
Ame: Si, por eso de que ya estabas recogida y como tenias muchas ramas, ya te apodaban la ramera.  
Alia: ¡¿Que! ¡¿Como te atreves a insultarme estúpida!  
Ame: Oye calma , solo es una entrevista, no tengo la culpa que eso digan por ahí.  
Alia: ¿Quién te dijo eso?  
Ame: Bueno, creo lo leí en un periódico, en una pagina de Internet, lo escuche en la radio y lo vi en un noticiario.  
Alia: Mira no te paces de lista tu   
Ame: ¡Ajem! Es una entrevista pacifica.  
Miguel: Calma señorita Alia, deje seguir a mi amiga.  
Alia: ¿Es tu amigo? Al menos es mas respetuoso que tú .  
Ame: Es que le enseñé a decir palabras como señorita en vez de pro para que no se oiga tan feo.  
Alia: ¡¿QUE!  
Ame: Bien "señorita" Alia, ¿Es cierto que Signas tiene algún interés en ti?

de nuevo en la enfermería del H.Q.

Signas: (sonriendo) nn Dirá que si.  
X: Por favor, Alia solo te coquetea y con toda la base, por algo te dicen que tienes una rubia debilidad .  
Signas: # Ja ja muy gracioso.  
Life Saver: (viendo un retrato de Alia en su billetera) 0

seguimos con la entrevista

Alia: Bueno (haciendo una pose sexy) Es obvio que todo mundo tiene interés en mi.  
Ame: No todos, el capitán X no esta interesado en ti.  
Alia: Ah bueno, eso puede tener dos explicaciones.  
Ame: ¿Cual es la primera?  
Alia: Pues que en el fondo me desea pero dice todo lo contrario porque sabe que yo jamás le haría caso.  
Ame: Pero él dice que lo acosas .  
Alia-Herr...bueno, eso no es importante.  
Ame: Bueno ¿Y cuál es la segunda?  
Alia: Que es gay y que por eso no puede ver lo deseable que estoy.  
Miguel: Pero que tipa mas creída .  
Ame: Si .  
Alia-Ustedes dos son un par de estúpidos .  
Ame: (furiosa) Oye, a mi me puedes insultar pero a Miguel no.  
Alia: Es que son unos vulgares y groseros.  
Ame: Y tu eres una mujer de las tres "i".  
Alia: Y eso que es?  
Ame: Ignorante.  
Miguel: Insolente.  
Ame: Inculta.  
Alia: ¡¿QUE!  
Ame: (ignora el enojo de Alia) Bien, siguiendo con las preguntas, ¿Es difícil ser navegante de unidad?  
Alia: (está normal de nuevo) Pues creo que si, porque mira, no puedo estar viendo la situación y dar instrucciones a los tontos Hunters y al mismo tiempo ver mis telenovelas y todos sabemos que es mas importante.  
Ame: Si, las misiones.  
Alia: No, las telenovelas 0.  
Miguel: Dios --  
Alia: Además, esos Hunters son unos tontos, tengo que andarles diciendo todo lo que tienen que hacer y yo no tengo tiempo para hacer esas tonterías.  
Ame: Entiendo, y bien, para finalizar dime ¿Que es lo que piensas de Iris?  
Alia: ¿De esa mujerzuela? Te diré lo que pienso de ella...Pienso que es una "/& y además de ser "$?   
Ame: oo ¿Puedo preguntar por qué piensas eso de ella?   
Alia: Porque esa rastrera estuvo con Zero antes que yo.  
Ame: oo ¿Estuviste con Zero?  
Alia: Claro que si, pero como dice que Iris esta mejor que yo, el muy estúpido me dejó.  
Ame: Bueno, en cierta forma todo mundo esta mejor que tu XD  
Miguel: Si, hasta Meme.  
Alia: ¡¡¿Que dijiste! òó  
Ame: Lo que oíste rubia.  
Alia: Mira tu pe a mi no me vas a venir con esas cosas.  
Ame: Me vuelves a decir así y te va a pesar VV.  
Alia: ¿Qué me vas a hacer tu, antes de amenazarme deberías compórtate de una forma mas femenina, porque no eres muy delicada que digamos (comienza a burlarse)  
Ame: Ahora si ya sacaste boleto VV

Ame se tira encima de Alia, se agarran de los cabellos, luego de darse unas severos golpes, Alia aplica una llave a Ame, el cual se libera y le da un golpe que deja tirada en el piso a la rubia, entonces Ame se dispone a ejecutar el del codazo del pueblo

Productor: 0 Esto es rating, sigan así (mientras observa como sube el rating del programa al máximo)

en todo el H.Q. quedan sorprendidos por esto

Axl: Las dos son bien rudas   
Douglas: n.n Esto es como ver una lucha de reploids en lodo .  
Todos: (miran a Douglas). O.o  
Douglas: ¿Qué? oo Es mi modo de pensar  
Todos: No eres el único Douglas n.n nosotros pensamos lo mismo en verlas luchar en el lodo XD

en la enfermería del H.Q.

Signas: Eso, pégale Alia, dale tu puedes 0  
X: Vamos Ame, dale su merecido a esa rubia por mofarse de mi nn, auch!  
Life Saver: 0 Corren las apuestas ¿Quien ganará? 

regresando al programa

Miguel: ¡¡Seguridad! sepárenlas.

entran dos guardias separando a Alia y Ame que estaba en el piso siguiendo con los golpes, llevándolas detrás del escenario 

Alia: Suéltenme # Aún no acabo con ella (mientras trata de soltarse del guardia)  
Ame: Suéltenos que quiero darle su merecido a esa (las llevan detrás del escenario)  
Miguel: (se pone al frente)Ay, ya decía yo que esto iba a terminar mal (se escucha una discusión al fondo) Pero no, Meme tenía que querer entrevistar a la tipa esta (sigue la discusión) Pero bueno, creo que esa se lo merecía (la discusión ya no se oye tanto) Hey! ¿Y ahora que pasó?

Alia y Ame siguen discutiendo

Ame: Ya dijiste, verás que voy a ganarte rubia.  
Alia: En sueños, Te recuerdo que soy yo la que maneja las computadoras en la base y también te voy a ganar.  
Ame: Eso está por verse.  
Miguel: Meme ¿Qué pasa?  
Ame: Nada, es que esta tipa y yo vamos a resolver el problema de quien esta mejor de las dos.  
Alia: Es claro que yo estoy mucho mejor que tu.  
Ame: Primero tendrás que ganar.  
Alia: Pues eso voy hacer.  
Miguel: ¿Ganar en qué?  
Alia: En el table dance, la que sea más solicitada gana.  
Ame: Así es.  
Miguel: OO ¿En donde?  
Ame: Que comience el juego.  
Alia: Me parece bien (se da la vuelta) Pero yo llegare antes que tu... 

Alia sale corriendo, Miguel mira a Ame que está riendo

Miguel: ¿De verdad vas a hacer eso?  
Ame: Claro que no, yo si tengo decencia.  
Migue: ¿Y de que te ríes?  
Ame: Es que le aposté a todo el H.Q. que les demostraría a verdadera naturaleza de Alia (saca una cámara de video de la nada) Y lo que yo digo lo cumplo, muaajajajajaja...   
Miguel: o.o En ocasiones me asustas, pero tu idea es genial o  
Ame: Andando, aun tenemos que grabarla...ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán todos los de la base cuando vean esto...XD

Ame y Miguel salen, ahora cada uno trae una cámara de video 

Espero que hayan disfrutado la parte 4, por favor, vayan poniendo cual les gusta.

Gracias por leer esta cochinada

Have a nice day!


	5. Parte 5

Aquí les traigo la antepenúltima parte de "Tras bambalinas", ENJOY IT!

Ame: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo a "Tras bambalinas", pues ya estoy de regreso, y he de decir que casi estuve a punto de dejar esto de las entrevistas (pensando) Después de que toda la H.Q. viera aquel video que le filmé a Alia esa tipa casi me mata...si no fue porque X la detuvo no la cuento, pero la verdad no me arrepiento de nada XD jajajaja (en voz alta) Pero como decidí seguir en esto, de nuevo tengo una entrevista más que traerles, esta vez es a Gate. Dinos Gate ¿Es cierto que tus intenciones no eran malas?  
Gate: Así es, tienes razón, lo único que yo quería era organizar un paraíso para todos los reploids...bueno tal vez que lo hiciera de una manera un tanto mala no quiere decir que lo que quiera hacer estuviera mal.  
Ame: Entiendo, se que no debería preguntar esto porque puedo terminar muerta pero ¿Qué es lo que piensas de Alia?   
Gate: Bueno, podría decírtelo de dos maneras, la arreglada y la sincera.  
Ame: Utiliza la sincera.  
Gate: ¿Segura?  
Ame: Si.  
Gate: Bueno, pues, pienso que... Alia es una ?"&", resbalosa que solo busca meterse con el primero que encuentra.  
Ame: Yo te apoyo con eso.  
Gate: Gracias.  
Ame: Y ahora que ya no estás en el juego ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
Gate: Bueno, trabajare al lado del Dr. Light.  
Ame: ¿El Dr. Light? Pero ¿Que no estaba ya muerto? ¿Que no se supone que ahora solo era un holograma?  
Gate: Pues no es cierto, lo que pasa es que el Dr. ahora se anda dando una vida muy alegre y quiere que piensen que está muerto para que no lo molesten, o sea se que no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda XD   
Ame: Ya veo -- Bien ¿Es cierto que te gusta Alia?  
Gate: ¿La rubia pretenciosa? Eso nunca, primero muerto.  
Ame: Sabes algo, me caes muy bien Y ahora quiero aclarar una duda ¿Es verdad que tu y capitán X se van juntos a parrandear?  
Gate: ¿Qué? Eso es mentira, yo jamás haría eso.   
Ame: ¿Entonces no es cierto?  
Gate: Claro que no ¿Quién te dijo eso?  
Ame: Zero.  
Gate: Tenia que ser, ¿sabes, los reploids rubios no me agradan, ya se por qué Zero y Alia se llevan tan bien.  
Ame: ...  
Gate: Además ¿Cuándo te dijo eso Zero, yo vi la entrevista y en ningún momento hablaron de mi.  
Ame: ¿Ah no?  
Gate: No.  
Ame: Entonces creo que fue ese día en el que el me... /U Olvida el comentario...soy entrevistadora y mi trabajo es investigar.  
Gate: Si como no ¬¬...a mi se me hace que eres como Alia.  
Ame: ¿¡Que? ÒÓ  
Gate: Solo es una broma nñU  
Ame: Bueno, sigamos con la entrevista, hay una pregunta muy interesante que quiero hacerte.  
Gate: Hazla.  
Ame: ¿Es cierto que estas enamorado de Sigma?  
Gate: ¡¿Que! Oo ¿Como esta eso?  
Ame: Eso dicen.  
Gate: Claro que no, yo soy normalito ¿Como puedes pensar eso de mi?  
Ame: Pues como dijeron que reviviste a Sigma porque te gustaba y estabas enamorado de el, pues yo pensé que...  
Gate: Claro que no, lo reviví porque la verdad yo ya no pude, pero no me sirvió de mucho, de todas formas el muy idiota se murió. 

---Flash Back de Gate---

-una noche fría, lluviosa y con tormenta-

Gate: Isoc, enciende la maquina.  
Isoc: Enseguida señor Gate.  
Gate: Al fin mi obra maestra se cumplirá muajajaja (mientras observa una camilla donde se encuentra un cuerpo)

en eso sale una antena que recibe los rayos de la tormenta y van directo hacia el cuerpo inerte, para luego moverse y levantarse

Gate: 0 Esta vivo, vivo (grita mientras se ríe)  
Sigma: oO, oye soy Sigma no Frankeistein.  
Isoc: XD Sigmaistein.

---Fin del Flash Back de Gate y regresando de nuevo a la entrevista---

Ame: Tienes que aceptar que ese idiota siempre se esta muriendo.  
Gate: Así es.  
Ame: No entiendo porque rayos siempre lo ponen en todos los juegos, a mi ya me tiene hasta el copete.  
Gate: Ni yo, ya vez que Capcom es tan incomprensible.  
Ame: Si, me encantaría saber quienes son los responsables de algunas ideas tan estúpidas que aparecen en los juegos.  
Gate: Si te entiendo, yo creo que cuando sugieren ideas deben estar medio idos.  
Ame: Si yo creo que son unos...Oops, se me olvidaba que sin Capcom, Megaman no existe, y que si Capcom lo quiere ya no saca mas video juegos y pueden cancelar el proyecto, así que solo tengo que decir tres palabras respecto al tema: Capcom es brillante.  
Gate: Sabes, creo que eres muy aduladora.  
Ame: Como a ti ya te sacaron pues ya no te importa.  
Gate: Creo que es por eso uu  
Ame: Bueno retomemos la entrevista, hay algo que se ha comentado últimamente y quiero que me respondas con la verdad.  
Gate: ¿Que es?  
Ame: Dime ¿Es verdad que tu y Ciel están juntos?  
Gate: oO ¿Quien te dijo eso?  
Ame: No te hagas el inocente ¬¬, bien que están juntos porque Zero dejo a Ciel, no digas que es mentira porque últimamente ustedes dos se están tomando demasiado en serio su papel de "científicos" ya que siempre andan haciendo "experimentos" juntos.  
Gate: Herrr...bueno, me niego a conversar sobre el tema, es demasiado entrometido de su parte cuestionar sobre ciertos asuntos como esos, su educación esta dejando mucho que desear.  
Ame: oo Ah chi--- ¿Y desde cuando hablas tan refinado?  
Gate: Soy un científico y como tal mi léxico es muy diferente al tuyo.  
Ame: Pero si apenas hace dos minutos hablabas de forma normal.  
Gate: Es que había decidido hablar así para que me pudieses comprender mejor, pero ya me canse de hablar así.  
Ame: Nel, a mi se me hace que solo cambiaste para alejarnos del tema de que tu y Ciel eran amantes.  
Gate: ¬¬U No, esa no era la intención.  
Ame: Si aja, como no , bueno, esta entrevista a marchado muy bien y antes de que se ponga mal, mejor termino con ella, así que para finalizar una ultima pregunta.  
Gate: Hazla.  
Ame: ...¿Es verdad que eres dueño de un table dance donde trabajan Alia y se cuantas mas reploids?  
Gate: OO No, claro que no.  
Ame: ¿En serio?  
Gate: Es verdad, yo jamás haría eso, solo he creado un lugar donde los reploids se sienta relajados, lejos de los vicios y la vida mundana, U donde todos somos santos y tengamos una vida completamente sana.  
Ame: ...  
Gate: U es que ahora deseo ser un guía espiritual de los reploids guiándolos lejos del pecado (pensando) Espero que se lo crea XD  
Ame: Lejos del pecado -o- muy bien, a bueno y entonces me quieres decir que es esto (da un chasquido y Miguel entra con un cartel) Veamos (comienza a leer el cartel que Miguel le da) "Esta noche en Gate´s Special Night Club se presentara la sensual navegante Alia haciendo una versión de la obra Cats sin censura" (baja el cartel y mira a Gate). Y dígame señor científico brillante ¿Me quiere decir que es esto?   
Gate: º.ºUUU...¿Ya vio la hora que es? Me tengo que ir le prometí a Ciel que le ayudaría con cierto "proyecto", fue un gusto conocerla señorita Ame, espero que nos volvamos a ver, con su permiso me retiro (comienza a escabullirse)  
Ame: Momento, si estas con Ciel y si eres dueño de ese table, ven acá Gate, no huyas.  
Gate: Adiós U

-Gate sale corriendo-

Ame: Uhss, ¿Porque siempre mis entrevistas terminan mal? ¿Será una maldición? T.T Bien, supongo que nos veremos en la siguiente entrevista, espero que la que siga salga bien.

-Ame se va junto con Miguel-

-todos los Hunters de la base H.Q. están presentes en el antro de Gate-  
Hunters: 0 Queremos a Alia (mientras se sirven cervezas).  
Gate: (entra presuroso) U muy bien señores que el Show empiece. 

Gracias por leer esta cochinada

Have a nice day!


End file.
